No parents
by emotional-dude
Summary: about how my parents leave me and i get to live with my girlfriend
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Robby's POV**

**Running for my life**

"AHHHH!!!! get away from me" I yelled as i ran down the street running away from my pursuer i had no idea who they were or what they wanted with me but i knew it wasn't a good thing that they wanted. I knew where i was running to because that was the only other safe place although it was all the way across the town so I was glad that i was about to enter the huge sub division that my girlfriend lived in i knew that once i got there i would be safe because this person wouldn't really be so obsessed about me enough to go into the house. "This isn't the time to daydream Robby!" I yelled to myself my name was Robby and almost everybody at the school knew my name i was a very social kinda guy I'm in eighth grade and my school was made up of 6th, 7th, and 8th grade Shelby who is my girlfriend is in the seventh that might be why im so popular in the 7th grade but I'm just rambling now i was running for my life and i was daydreaming .Actually i did alot of that quite often but lets not get into that i'm sure you want to hear about the chase scene. Well i was about to get onto Shelby's road when my pursuer yelled "STOP!!!" 

"WHY!!!" i replied angrily this person had pursued me before this wasn't the first time and the only reason why i was going to Shelby's was because i knew someone was there but also i wanted to know what this person wanted from me.

"Its about your dad!!!" THAT stopped me dead in my tracks my pursuer almost ran past me i was in front of Shelby's house now i had two inside and be safe with Shelby 2. Take my chances and talk to my pursuer to see what they had to say. Well anyone who knows me would know that I had been grieving over my dad for quite some time. You see he is/was *cringe* in the army and we hadn't heard about him for some time so I HAD to know what he had to say so i stopped. Then i heard the worst part of it "and about your mom!" my mom wasn't doing so well keeping herself and i alive she normally didn't have any money for groceries and that was with my dads pay check from the army. Times were definitely rough "I'm glad you finally stopped...but what I have to tell you isn't good news" i knew my heart stopped I had to take a deep breathe to start it again. He continued "Your parents have decided that it would be best that they left you with someone else its, as you know, a very difficult time for everybody and your parents are very sorry to have to do this they just don't want to hold you back from your full potential by not being able to supply you with all that you want and need" By this point i was about to cry although i normally don't cry i can be very sensitive sometimes "However" He continued." They did say that you could pick who you wanted to stay with I'm afraid that's the only good news i can give you...."

My dad was in the army he thought me how to be tough i took a deep breathe wipped the tears away from my eyes and said " I'm staying her with the most amazing person ever" She was the most amazing person ever i couldn't get over it she was everything to me. He saw that i was serious and could tell i was my fathers son he could see the confidence i just carried around where ever i went and did like running away from someone. Then he said something that just broke through everything and made me cry so hard.

"Your father would be very proud of the man you've become" and at that point I didn't care who he was i just hugged him i wrapped both of my arms around him and just started sobbing i couldn't hold it back anymore. I had spent all of my live trying to help my mom and make my father proud of my which was very hard to do since he was a field general but to hear that just made me break down. I had no idea what it made me feel like just the fact that i knew i would've made him proud made me so happy but when i start to cry my emotions truly come out all the ones that i hold in and cover up and burry deep into my heart. By then Shelby had seen my out there hugging him and when she came out there he back away from me sheepishly then i had to tell Shelby i could see the hidden smile in her eyes when i told her i was going to stay with her 

"I love you baby" she said and i just wrapped my arms around her and spun her around she just knew what to say at the perfect times" If you want me to I'll listen I'm here for you forever and ever" that did it i just couldn't resist anymore I had to kiss her so i did we had been kissing for quite some time and every time i kissed her time slowed down my heart started to race and my breathes got much shorter 

"I love you too" I said beamingly


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Robby's POV

Moving In

It was an emotional day for me because I had to go back to my house which my parents had already left taking all of their stuff I found a note from my mother on the kitchen counter and read it to myself because Shelby's family was there it said:

"_Dear Robby_

_Both your father and I are terribly sorry for doing this to you I'm sure that you hate us right now and that you've been crying uncontrollably for a few days by now we didn't want to tell you about this because we thought it would be better for you we ARE sorry we hope you still love us. I hope you chose a good home for yourself my guess is that you either picked Jakob, or Shelby (more likely Shelby). I want to wish you two the best of luck I really do like her ALOT better for you and ever since i met her I've secretly wanted you two to stay together and get married you two also have our blessing for when you do get married. I wish you the best of luck in your life in school and with Shelby _

_LOVE YOU!!!_

_Mom & Dad"_

I put the note away in my pocket and wiped away the tears i knew i would show it to Shelby later but not right now i needed to get all my stuff. SO for about 3 hours we went through my room getting all of my stuff that i would for sure need at her house the rest of the house was almost stripped when we got there and only a few things remained in it when we left. I was very emotional when we left and I almost didn't want to go but I knew i would be able to see Shelby a lot more so I was willing to give it up.

"Are you ok baby" Shelby asked with compassion on her face and love in her beautiful sand brown eyes that made my heart skip two beats every time I looked into them.

"Not really...I'm going to miss my house but I'll love being with you even more" I was starring now and she knew I was she had gotten used to it after being with me for nearing two months. I couldn't stop looking at her amazing features but the thing that was most amazing about her gorgeous face were her perfect lips. There was never a moment that i spent with her that i DIDN'T want to kiss her she was also a very good kisser her lips were so soft and she complimented that with confidence when she kissed me that she knew what she was doing i could never get over it

"What?!" she demanded more than asked

I laughed and replied "Just trying to get over how perfectly gorgeous you are even though it'll never happen" I broke into a smile. The blood rushed to her face that turned it into a cherry red as she turned away in embarrassment.

"Stop your making my blush" she pleaded

"I know its so much fun to do" I smiled. Wow I was going to be living with the woman of my dreams all of a sudden that just hit me I was so lucky to be able to have her. I knew i was going to be with her forever and ever. I only woke up in the mornings for her and I only went to sleep at night to have dreams of her I was madly in love with her and that would never change. I knew that i had only been with her for nearly two months but I KNEW I would be with her forever. "I love you" I said with some much love and affection her face turned rose red i put my hand on her neck pulled her close enough to where i could kiss her with the most affection ever.

"I-I-I love you t-t-ttoo," she managed to stutter out.

**{{Author: this story IS dedicated to my amazing girl friend who encouraged me to write shortly after she read one of my recent short stories at school}}**

When we got to her house we moved all my stuff in and decided that I would move into the TV room so they had to move the TV out of the room. When we were done her parents went away and Shelby stayed in the room with me. I looked around the room than I looked at her then I took her face into my hands and brought it up to mine and kissed her with the passion that had built up inside of me. "We need to re-paint this room." was what i said after wards the room was purple with sparkles mixed in and I didn't feel like living in that so i decided to paint it myself in a Boston fern green I loved the color green it was one of my colors I looked really good in it but to Shelby I looked good in anything.


End file.
